The Courtship of Kaiba & Takino
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A special "What if..." crossover starring Seto Kaiba of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! See disclaimer for more. Please R & R for your thoughts. Rated K-Plus.


"**The Courtship of Kaiba & Takino"**

Years have passed since Seto Kaiba has continued his work in Duel Monsters. He had been creating new cards for Kaiba Corp., including the new ones for Duel Academy. As he basked in his glory, he got a message from his secretary.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone wants to see you," she said.

"Who is it? Can't you see I am busy preparing for the next edition of Duel Monsters?" Kaiba snapped.

"I know, but this is very important," his secretary said, "Your wife has arrived."

"What?" Kaiba said, as he grew shocked, "Please send her in my office in one hour; I need time to think."

Kaiba then looked out the window and thought to himself about his newly married wife that he had for three years.

"Why did I _even_ marry her? I'll never know why, but _she's_ the reason I started to grow loved by it."

He pulled out his favorite card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and started to reminisce, saying, "_This_ card was the reason we became together forever."

* * *

Five years ago, after parting ways with Yugi Moto & his friends, Seto Kaiba returned to Kaiba Corp. to begin his production on the brand new duel cards. When suddenly, a girl with short-cut brown hair and an orange T appeared and suddenly started to challenge Kaiba to a match.

"What makes you think I'd challenge you, rookie?

"I want to make sure if you were able to defeat me: The Wildcat College Girl, Tomo Takino!"

"Takino, eh? Well, let's see how well you can do in MY turf. Normally, I'd refuse, but seeing how energetic you are, let's see if I can prove how inexperienced you are."

"OOH! I'm so scared!"

Tomo & Seto began to put on their Duel Disks; they go into a stance and shouted at each other "LET'S DUEL!"

"I go!" Kaiba shouted, "I wanted to enjoy finishing you off. I play my Dark Assailant!"

Kaiba played his Dark Assailant, and placed two cards down, ending his turn.

"My turn!" Tomo shouted, "I play one card and play this! My Red Medicine card!"

This card boosted up Tomo's points to 4,500. She then played her Kuriboh in Defense Mode.

"That little thing? Heh! Don't make me laugh!"

"You have your laugh when this is over! I'll prove to you that Takino has a lot of heart in this Duel!"

"My, my, what vigor you have. The way I see it, you deserve to lose with that smug look on your face."

"Shut up and DUEL!"

**XXXXX**

As the battle continued on, Kaiba was ahead with 2,000 life points, while Tomo had only 300. Tomo placed a card face down as Kaiba played his Blue Eyes White Dragon, his favorite card. Tomo looked on in awe.

"What a cool dragon!" Tomo cried.

"Why thank you. I have three of these, but with this duel coming to an end, I only need one. But, you my dear," Kaiba said, "Will see my ultimate power."

"Kaiba… I love your dragon…" Tomo stuttered as she blushed.

Kaiba placed one card face down and forced the attack to Tomo.

"Blue Eyes! Finish her off!"

The Blue Eyes started to fire, but Tomo revealed her card, The Magic Cylinder. She negated the attack Kaiba made, and struck his dragon. His Life Points dropped to 500. Tomo also plays the Spell card, The Oozaki, which drops 800 life points to Kaiba; but not until after her monster, the Dark Blade, destroys Kaiba's dragon. As Dark Blade approached, Kaiba was about to launch his trap card… but… his heart suddenly began to beat.

"What is this?" He thought in pain, "What is this feeling?"

His body started to feel like he's been jabbed in the gut, but it was different. As he looked on, seeing his Blue-Eyes destroyed, he looked at Tomo, knowing what he knows about her.

"It cannot be. I never had this before."

Tomo celebrated her victory, but Kaiba stopped her.

"You, Miss Takino, have heart," he said, "But you must know about what I would say to you that would change you forever."

"Say it!" Tomo said in a nonchalant grin, "I'd like the words from you that I want to hear."

Kaiba grabbed her arms and said, "Miss Takino, I know this is sudden, but I have much heart for you. I've never experienced the kind of spirit in you. If you want, how about we hang out together working for Kaiba Corp. for as long as you please?"

Tomo blushed and asked, "Wait, are you for real? You're asking me out on a date?

Kaiba turned his head and said, "Yes. Meet me at Domino City, and we'll discuss business together."

He left Tomo and gave her his Blue-Eyes. Tomo let out a smile as she waved to him.

**XXXXX**

At the pier, later that night, Kaiba welcomed Tomo to his boat. He says that he has something to tell her, but it can wait until after the trip. As Tomo enjoyed the view at night, view all of Domino City by sea, Kaiba summoned his guards to call her in.

As the guards were about to leave, Tomo pondered why he gave her his Blue-Eyes.

"I wonder… maybe he wants me to continue on his tradition." She thought, "This is weird."

Tomo was called into Kaiba's room.

**XXXXX**

Kaiba then told Tomo why he gave her the Blue-Eyes:

"As you know, I'm going to be retiring from Duel Monsters in order to continue on my company, but I need someone to take my place."

"Take your place in dueling?"

"Well…"

Tomo looked at the card and said, "Is there a reason you gave me a card so valuable? You have three of these and you gave me one."

"Please, don't you think I can know that? I own three of these Blue-Eyes, and I thought, since I won't have to duel anymore, I thought maybe-."

Tomo stopped Kaiba and gave the card back to him. She then started to look sad.

"As much as I want to be a great Duelist, I'm afraid I cannot accept it. You can have it back. This card means so much to you."

Kaiba accepted and then pulled out a small black box.

"I knew you would do that. So I thought maybe I can give you this, for keeps."

Tomo then took the box and opened it, revealing a Sapphire Diamond ring.

"Mister Kaiba… You…"

Kaiba held her hand and said, "You see, what happened in that duel was nothing. What happened after the duel was different. I'm asking you this, once, and _only_ once…"

He began to blush and said, "I love you, Tomo Takino. It's like the Dark Magician Girl came in jabbed me with Cupid's Arrow. Will you marry me?"

Tomo's head puffed out a lot of smoke as she looked on in shock. Her face was all beet-red and almost started to scream.

Tomo said nothing. She put the ring in her pocket and then… she kissed Kaiba. As they both exchanged lips, Kaiba's question has been answered by his new fiancé.

**XXXXX**

At the wedding, Tomo was fitted into her wedding dress, when she was visited by an old friend.

"Hey there, Tomo," the girl said. She had light brown hair and glasses.

"Yomi! Hi!" Tomo cried as she hugged Yomi.

"So, you're minutes away from getting married to the richest Duelist in the world."

"I know. But, it's just… I don't understand why he proposed to me after we had a duel. For some reason, he had an anti-emotional status."

"I know. But being the fiancé of Seto Kaiba is an honor. Think about it: would you be the wife of the most famous game in the world?"

"I would… but I don't know. He loves me, but I never told him how I feel."

"That's true. Maybe for this moment, you can tell him how you fell."

Tomo then grinned a bit. Yomi comforted her and said, "Whatever your future is, I hope it is the right decision."

With that, Yomi left, as Tomo got ready.

**XXXXX**

At the ceremony, Seto and Tomo were by the altar, as the minister prepared to give them their vows. Everyone that Tomo & Kaiba knew were there, including Mokuba; even Kaiba's friends he'd known and hated and Tomo's former classmates and teachers. As Seto finished his vows, Tomo said something about him.

"Seto, I hope what we're doing is the right decision. It was not too long ago, I challenged you to a Duel that shook no ground. And in the end, I won! But, then, you confessed to me, knowing you cannot run your own company forever. So, if it means that much to you, I suppose I will; but I should say to you what I _should_ say in my heart."

Tomo approached Kaiba and whispered, "I love you… Seto."

She smiled and Seto blushed; all of their friends watched on in surprise, horror, shock, and enjoyment combined; Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki couldn't stop crying, while Yugi and Tristan were amazed, and Joey and Kagura look on in disbelief. And all Osaka can do is stare.

"By the power vested in me," The Minister continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

After that, they kissed, and everyone cheered.

**XXXXX**

At the closing ceremonies, Tomo threw the bouquet up in the air. All the girls tried to catch it, including Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa. As the bouquet dropped, it landed on Osaka.

"Hey, she got the bouquet!" Teá shouted.

"Miss Osaka, that was amazing!" Chiyo-Chan added.

"What?" Osaka said in much confusion. But then…

"Ha-choo." She sneezed weakly.

"Aw, no fair! That was supposed to be mine!" Miss Yukari yelled.

Miss Kurosawa shouted at Yukari, "Since when does the world revolve around you?"

Yukari and Nyamo started to fight. While they continued, Yugi and Joey watched from the table, drinking some punch.

"So, Kaiba _finally_ had a heart," Yugi stated, "Even though he's sometimes cold and heartless, I never knew he had passion."

"That's true, but…" Joey sneered, "Kaiba-boy's so lucky. Why did he get to hitch up with a hot young vixen like her?"

"That's a weird motive. She dueled with Kaiba and won, but maybe, just maybe, she must've used her charm."

"Or, for that matter," Joey yelled, "Cupid's Arrow. MAN! I wanna get married, too!"

Sakaki and Kagura approached Yugi and Joey.

"Hey, there," Kagura said, "I hear you are friends with Mr. Kaiba, right?"

Joey stammered, "Why, uh… Yes."

"We happen to be erstwhile rivals to Seto Kaiba," Yugi replied.

"I'm Kagura, and this is Sakaki! We happen to be rivals, too."

Sakaki bowed and said, "Hello."

Joey whispered to Yugi, "Those two are H-O-Double T!"

Joey introduced himself to the girls in a suave mannerism, "Nice to meet you guys. I think maybe I should show you the ropes, right? You know you two ladies are so beautiful, you deserve to be focused on a great duelist like me."

Teá arrived and grabbed Joey by the ear, "Quit ogling with College girls and focus on our celebrations."

She dragged Joey away, as Sakaki and Kagura watched on.

"You'll have to forgive him," Yugi said to the girls, "He can sometimes be a bit of a Romeo."

As Yugi left, Sakaki said, "What a nice gentleman," referring to Yugi.

"What a pervert," Kagura said in annoyance, referring to Joey.

**XXXXX**

Seto and Tomo ran to their limousine, as the crowd started cheering on. They got in and shut the door. The limo drove off, with the banner saying, "_Just Married_", on the back.

In the limo, Tomo said to Seto, "Thank you for making me Mrs. Seto Kaiba, Seto!"

"That's just the beginning," Seto replied, "You and I are going to be business partners. As husband and wife of Kaiba Corp, you are obligated to perform 50% of my duties."

"Why would I do that?" Tomo asked, "We've got better things to do. You do the company; I'll worry about the housework."

"I'll have Mokuba do that. But you… you will have to be fitted to work for me. Of course, your dueling abilities will need improvement."

"Really?" Tomo asked, as she pulled out her Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon she got from Kaiba as a gift.

"I hope you're right. But I have one _other_ motive, that'll really make our friends spout our tears, darling."

"What's that?"

"How about we go somewhere pleasant in our honeymoon?"

"Are you daft? I got business at the office!"

Seto's phone rang and he picked it up. However, Tomo grabbed the phone and threw it out the window.

"What did you do that for?"

"You deserve a break, my love-husband! Forget The Kaiba Corps for now and let's focus on our future, okay?"

Seto let out a groan, knowing what the future holds for him.

He groaned quietly, "Nightmare…"

* * *

Seto continued to reminisce, "Even though my Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the reason our love was together, I still had no idea why I fell in love with that idiot. Now, as we are married for five years, we cannot change our paths together. She now lives in a house I built for her, by my company, only to see me in a few occasions and then the usual business matters. But…"

Tomo entered the door, "Seto, darling!"

Seto looked on in shock, seeing Tomo holding their ten-month old baby girl.

"Hey, there," She said, "I came here to visit you, while I show little Kai-Chan how her daddy does the business."

Seto stammered and inquired, "Why did you bring her, anyway?"

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to have children to produce Kaiba Corps when they grow up soon. But hey! We can wait for years and years to continue with the legacy."

Tomo started to coo at Kai-Chan, as Seto grumbled to himself, "Nightmare…"


End file.
